After I left! The story of Fang
by King Matt228
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Fang leaves.


Matt: Here's the story of Fang after he left

Iggy: Oh, and this is his Pull Post for more information contact: Bookaholic711

Disclaimer: All products and other stuff is property of their respective owners.

My name is Fang and this is my life. Let me catch you up on my life so far, I was created in a laboratory in Death Valley; I was in a flock with Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Then Dylan came into the picture, he made it very clear that if I stayed with Max she'd get hurt. I couldn't let her get hurt, I loved her. So in the end I left and now I'm alone in a corner in an airport waiting for my flight. Why take a plane? I'm taking it because I'm too lazy to fly across the Pacific Ocean to Japan. In case your wondering, I have to go to Japan to meet another mutant.

"Flight 304 to Japan is now boarding" the intercom blurted out, in a way that I could barely understand. I then took out my plane ticket and got in line. I boarded the plane, and I found myself wedged between a man that smelled like chicken poop mixed with burning rubber and a kid that talked fast and loudly. The kid then tried to engage me in conversation, I ignored, and he then proceeded to talk to the smelly man. I then fell asleep, and woke up with the smelly man falling on top of me while on his way to the bathroom. "Get off" I commanded while pushing him up. I fell back asleep.

When we landed, about 12 hours later, I got off and walked through the airport- It took me an hour to find the exit- then called a taxi. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket "Taiji Whale Museum, Taji Japan" I read aloud, and the cab driver nodded.

I arrived at the "Taiji Whale Museum" and went inside. My contact would be wearing a red coat with "Boston Red Sox" on the front. I saw him immediately, and walked over. "You Matt?" I asked

"Yea, are you Fang?"

"Yea"

"Well don't just stand there, follow me" Matt commanded, and I did as I was told. He led me into a room with a huge pool in the middle, this pool was holding dolphins. The dolphins then started to perform. "It's horrid, isn't it?" He asked

"What?"

"The dolphins are screaming"

"Screaming? Why?"

"Because they are captive"

"And I suppose that I have to help you free them before you'll join me?"

"That'd be correct" Matt said "Follow me" I did and h led me to the employees lockers. We hid til' closing and then opened the channel for the dolphins to go free. We then left and headed toward the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in, we got room 427. The room had two beds, one bathroom and one television. "I can talk to animals, you know" Matt said.

"I know"

"I can also run as fast as the wind"

"I know"

"What can you do?"

"I can fly"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I said while opening my wings.

"Wow!"Matt exclaimed. I knew he'd be surprised. We then went to bed both of us getting our own rooms. When we woke we packed, and then we left headed for the airport. We got on the plane with no problem and sat there in silence watching the guy next to us talk to himself using his hand as the other person. It was awkward, trust me, just trust me.

We got off and left the airport, called a cab and had him drive us to a little town called "Foxborough" the "Ugh" is optional in the spelling. I then showed Matt to the safe house. "Welcome to your new home" I said

"This is cool, I've never lived anywhere for longer than week, let alone in a real house and not a hotel!"

"I know how you feel"

"Is the fridge full?"

"Yes, but is that you only question you have?"

He ignored me and made a beeline for the fridge. All I felt or saw when he past was wind. "So you really are as fast as the wind, aren't you?" I asked him

"I told you"

"I know, it's just that I thought you were exaggerating"

"And I you"

"Huh?"

"About being able to fly, although I still have not seen you fly"

"You'll see me fly when I feel like flying!" I almost yelled. It got on my nerves because it reminded me of my time incarcerated at the school.

Flash Back:

"Subject 401 does not want to fly" said the eraser to the doctor "Want me to 'teach him a lesson'?"

"No" said the doctor "He'll fly but only if we wait. Also, I'm sure that this red button will help him decide to fly for us". He pressed the red button. "!" I screamed as electricity shocked me. I wouldn't fly for them, ever, even if they killed me.

"It isn't working" said the eraser "Can I-""No" the doctor interrupted. He then turned the dial to twenty thousand volts. "D*m it, that hurts!" I screeched but it wasn't going to break me. "Thirty thousand volts" The doctor yelled and I blacked out.

I woke up some time later with a girl staring at me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded in response. "I'm Max" she said. "Fang" I said awkwardly because my tongue was burned. "Do you want any food? Water?" I nodded and she handed me some "food" and water, even if the food was actually dog food with extra meat, it touched me. I didn't taste any of it though, probably because my taste buds were burnt.

I then felt someone grab me. The doctor wants to make sure that there isn't any permanent damage to your wings. I was put I a room with a high roof and told to fly. I simply ignored them.

End of Flashback

"Why'd you yell" Matt asked.

"Didn't you see the flashback?"

"Flashback?"

"I guess you didn't then"

"It goes back to when I was in the government laboratory" …


End file.
